The Price is Right/Merchandise
Throughout the years, there have been numerous products/merchandise/goods brought to us due to the success of The Price is Right from Board Games to Video Games to Computer Games. Board Games In 1958, Lowell released a board game based on the Original 1956 version hosted by Bill Cullen. boardgae.png boardgame.png A second edition of the 1956-1965 version, by Milton Bradley, was released in 1964 in a card game format. imagesKOP0153M.jpg In 1973, Milton Bradley released a 2nd Price board game and 1st one based on the 1972 revamped version. A 2nd edition was released in 1974, a 3rd edition was released in 1976 and a 4th and final edition was released in 1986. game1973.png game1974.png imagesELBYBOZS.jpg game1986.png NOTE: The 1986 edition can be briefly seen in a 1987 episode of the sitcom Valerie's Family (originally known as Valerie then later as The Hogan Family) where Mrs. Patty Poole (played by Edie McClurg) gives the copy to Sandy Hogan (played by Sandy Duncan). Endless Games released two home editions of the show: one in 1998 and one in 2004. game1998.png game2004.png Video, Computer & Electronic Games In 1990, Gametek released a PC version of The Price is Right for the Commodore 64 and DOS to negative reviews. You can read a review of the Gametek game here. pricepcblack.png onebid_2.gif wheel_1.gif title1.gif onebid1.gif wheel1.gif In 1998, Tiger Electronics released a handheld electronic version of the show and the voice heard saying Come on Down, You're the Next Contestant on The Price is Right! when the game is turned on is believed to Bob Barker. imagesBJDI6H1W.jpg images490AVFVS.jpg gamecontent.png In 2008, Irwin Toys released an electronic tabletop version on the show based on the Drew Carey era as he appears on it's box cover. imagesgames.jpg Also in 2008, Video Game editions of The Price is Right for the Nintendo Wii, DS, and PC were released and all three editions feature the voice over of announcer Rich Fields as he handles announcing and hosting duties. Pricewiigame.png ds.png wii2.png game2.png wiiwheel.png images7S5AHL4S.jpg wheel.png In 2009, Jakks Pacific released a TV Plug-and-Play version of the show and it features Drew Carey handling the hosting duties and Rich Fields as the announcer despite his voice only being heard when either a cash game comes up (Plinko, Punch-A-Bunch, Grand Game) by saying U have a chance to win up to $10,000/$25,000/$50,000 or a Car game comes up by saying It's a New Car !. pluggame.png plug.png In 2010, a 2nd edition of The Price is Right titled The Price is Right: 2010 Edition was released for the Nintendo Wii, DS, and PC with Rich Fields returning as the voice over Host and Announcer. The only difference is the Nintendo Wii and PC games feature 30 Pricing Games while the DS Gaming console only features 20. wii.jpg imagesZFRDU4RO.jpg images06HG4IE2.jpg ds3.png ds2.png In 2011, a Decades edition of the show was released for the Wii, Xbox360 Kinect, and PS3 Gaming consoles titled Price is Right Decades. Featuring over 40 different pricing games from the 70s, 80s, 90s, and the 2000s as well as fun trivia facts and nostalgic bonus clips from the show's amazing history. xbox.jpg medium_cover.png 1318996501-00.jpg 203473_back.jpg plinkogame.jpg images8NWPW5EW.jpg imagesCTAZRMXW.jpg ThePriceIsRightDecades.jpg row.jpg images6KDZ9NEX.jpg imagesCGH74GHV.jpg imagesIRYQ0LPI.jpg wheel.jpg imagesL4M3P1HK.jpg imagesQA1454HQ.jpg imagesHBW5XWSY.jpg imagesH8YGV4RC.jpg Mobile Games Mobliss (2004-2007) In 2004, Mobliss has released cell phone version of TPIR with the famous and long-running pricing games Cliff Hangers and Plinko respectively. Cliffhanger_150x200.gif Plinko_150x200.gif Prior to this, an upgraded version was released in 2007. Tpir_detail_372.gif Glu Mobile (2008) In 2008, a company called Glu Mobile released an all-new version of TPIR featuring current host Drew Carey on the cover. Banner_master3_final_51234.jpg Online Games CBS an online version of TPIR was released on CBS's official website in the late 90s (which was plugged in the closing credits of each episode) the game consisted which of the four bidders from contestant's row was closest to the actual retail price without going over. Priceisright.gif Gamesville/Lycos In 2002, Gamesville powered by Lycos had their own version of TPIR with a chance to win up to $1,000 in cash. Gv_pir_2.gif Gv_pir_3.gif MediaKitModelBlue.gif MediaKitModelGreen.gif MediaKitModelPurple.gif Gameshow24.com In 2004, Gameshow24.com released their own online version of TPIR, but only this time under the name of The Hometown Price is Right. The_Hometown_Price_is_Right.png Worldwinner In 2008, an online cash game was released at the time where the goal is to score as many points as possible in three distinct rounds. First, you'll star in contestant's row where you'll need to confirm your player's initial "Thought Bubbles" bid by clicking on matching amounts (ex: If they think $157, then click on all $157 bubbles). Then, you get to play in the pricing games round with either Cliff Hangers, Plinko or Punch-A-Bunch. In that round, you'll need to match three or more pieces vertically or horizontally to change the tile's background color. If at any time you successfully change the color of all the tiles you get extra points. Finally, your qualified in the showcase round where you can help your player make a successful bid by matching two tiles in order to remove them from the board, if at anytime you successfully remove all tiles you receive more bonus points. Xprice-is-right-world-winner-2.jpgic.7hOXDjJMbH.jpg Facebook Games In September 2010, Ludia released an official Facebook version of TPIR as of which, it only had two million monthly active users after its launch. The_Price_is_Right_Facebook_Game.png A Slots version was released in 2012. F10fd74a0c5de191dd4ea6ad9fb0f866.jpg Then, a Bingo version was released in 2013. TPIRBingo.jpg DVD Releases In 2005, Endless Games released a DVD edition of The Price is Right. It features screen grabs taken from various Price is Right shows between 2001 and 2005 and featuring Family Game Night and ex-''Price is Right Live'' host Todd Newton as the voice over host. dvd2.png In 2008, Endless Games released a 2nd DVD edition with Drew Carey appearing on it's box cover. While Drew does appear in the DVD game, Todd Newton does most of the voice over hosting while Rich Fields handles the announcing duties just like on the TV show. dvd.png Also in 2008, a DVD complication set featuring 26 "Priceless" episodes were released. The 4-disc DVD set features episodes from the Bill Cullen era as well as the first week of shows (#001xD) from the revamped version of The Price is Right from 1972, episodes from 1973, 1974, and the very first Hour-Long episode from November 3, 1975 (#1661D) and as an added bonus, Host Bob Barker's entire last week of shows from June 11-15 2007 (#403xK). images2U1ZYXFC.jpg Slot Machines Various video slot machines have been released in North American casinos by IGT (International Gaming Technology) 03086.jpg 03088_25281_2529.jpg 03298_25281_2529.jpg 03513.jpg Gl_3345_25281_2529.jpg Gl_5067.jpg Gl_5071.jpg IgpThePriceIsRightPlinko-st.jpg IgpThePriceIsRight-st2.jpg PIRplinkoUP_lrg.jpg Pricisrght_lrg.jpg The_Price_Is_Right_Cliffhangers.jpg 03178.jpg TPIRSlots_1.png TPIRSlots_2.png TPIRSlots_3.png TPIRSlots_4.png TPIRCH_1.png TPIRCH_2.png TPIRCH_3.png TPIRCH_4.png TPIRVSFCH_1.png TPIRVSFCH_2.png TPIRFP_1.png TPIRFP_2.png TPIRFP_3.png TPIRFP_4.png TPIRVSFPAB_1.png TPIRVSFPAB_2.png TPIRVSFPAB_3.png TPIRVSFPAB_4.png TPIRVSFTDG_1.png TPIRVSFTDG_2.png TPIRVSFTDG_3.png TPIRVSFTDG_4.png TPIRVSFTDG_P1.png TPIRVSFTDG_P2.png TPIRSFMG_1.png TPIRSFMG_2.png TPIRSFMG_3.png TPIRSFMG_4.png TPIRCHB_1.png TPIRFCHB_2.png TPIRFSS_1.png TPIRFSS_2.png TPIRVSFTFG_1.png TPIRVSFTFG_2.png TPIRVSFTFG_3.png TPIRVSFTFG_4.png TPIRFKMP_1.png TPIRFKMP_2.png TPIRFKMP_3.png TPIRFKMP_4.png TPIRCEVD_1.png TPIRCEVD_2.png TPIRCOMMEVS_1.png TPIRCOMMEVS_2.png DTPIRS_1.png DTPIRS_2.png TPIRTDSS_1.png TPISTDSS_2.png HLVSTPIR.png TPIRSOH2.png TPIRCHMPVS_1.png TPIRCHMPVS_2.png The-Price-is-Right.png And later on by WMS Gaming. ThePriceIsRight_Plinko_WAP.jpg ThePriceIsRight_PunchABunch_WAP.jpg The-price-is-right-the-ultimate-show.jpg Plinkojackpots.jpg Wms_priceisright.jpg Tpir_anynumber_EGM.png 2160.png Wms_showcaseshowgirls_copy.jpg Showcase_showgirls.png Arcade Games NOTE: These were mostly based on popular pricing games from the show. Coin Pushers From 2008 until 2009, a 2 Player version based on Plinko and a 6 Player version based on Plinko, Cliff Hangers and Safe Crackers were released by ICE. 10463_2.jpg The-price-is-right-6-player-quick-coin-pusher-redemption-game-ice-games.png 2-Player_Plinko_Brochure.png Priceisright6.jpg Ticket Redemptions An arcade game based on Shell Game was released by ICE in 2011. The only two major differences here than the actual pricing game is that it involves finding a diamond instead of a pearl and it uses cups with the current Price is Right logo on it instead of shells. The-price-is-right-shell-game-ticket-redemption-video-arcade-game-ice-games.png Shell-Game-Brochure.jpg An arcade game based on Plinko was released by Coastal Amusements Inc. in 2019. Plinko-straigh.jpg Coastal-Plinko-IAAPA-791x1024.jpg Lottery Tickets Created by MDI Entertainment and Scientific Games various scratch-off tickets based on TPIR have been offered to several U.S. lotteries featuring some famous and quite long-running pricing game such as Plinko and Cliff Hangers along with the Showcase Showdown and the Showcase as the top prize varies with each version. 351_thepriceisright.jpg 523cv.jpg PriceIsRight_Front.jpg Books In 2007, Harper Paperbacks released a "Behind-the-Scenes" book titled Come on Down! Behind the Big Doors at The Price is Right. The Book includes behind-the-scenes photos of the production staff, producers, models, pricing games, and contestants. The Book was written by Stan Blits and includes a foreword written by Bob Barker. book.png In 2009, Center Street published Bob Barker's Best-Selling memoir Priceless Memories. The retired Price is Right Host shares his memories, his early family life, reminisces of his late wife Dorothy Jo as well as his ling-standing 50-year career in Television and Broadcast. He appeared on the April 6, 2009 (#4701K, aired out of order on April 16) episode of The Price is Right to promote the book and gave away a free copy to the studio audience. Book.png imagesF9WCI2WK.jpg imagesBXFGFFNZ.jpg In June 2014, ex-Barker's Beauty Kathleen Bradley released her memoir Backstage at The Price is Right: Memoirs of a Barker Beauty, published by The R Group. Bradley shares her memories, backstage secrets and even some tensed and intense moments she witnessed during her 10 years on the show. She also shares memories of her early life, family, and the memories of her singing with her group The Love Machine. The book is available in either Hard book or Paperback and can be ordered on Kathleen's website: www.kathleenbradley.tv and it's also beileved to be a Best-Seller. kathleen.png Pinball Game In 1994, a rare Tabletop Pinball game was released in order to promote the short-live nighttime syndicated version with host Doug Davidson at the time. The game includes: an electrical cord, a promotional booklet with photos/slides along with three radio jingles on reel-to-reel tapes. pinball.png Cancelled Games The Great Game Company (1983) An Atari 2600 and Mattel's Intellivision video game based on the 1972 version was going to be released by The Great Game Company in 1983. However, due to the North American video game crash of 1983, it was never made nor released to the public. Gametek (1987-1994) In 1987, Gametek had released video game versions of Jeopardy and Wheel of Fortune to the Nintendo Entertainment System. The company had also planned to released a video game version of The Price is Right to the NES as well as versions to the SNES, Sega Genesis, Sega Game Gear, and the Sega CD but all versions was shelved. Phillips Interactive Media (1993) TPIR was planned for the CD-i along with Jeopardy, Wheel of Fortune, Name That Tune, and The Joker's Wild. All were released except for Wheel and TPIR. Silicon Gaming (2000) Due to the mild success of the Family Feud slots at the MGM Grand in 2000, a slot machine game based on The Price is Right was originally going to be released by them and installed at various Harrah's casinos at the time. However, the concepts of the game have segwayed itself as 5 Reel with Plinko, Match Three and Spin & Win Fruity for various online casinos in the UK such as Virgin Casino and Blue Sq Casino. Endless Games (2008) A Quick Picks travel game with Drew Carey on the cover was promoted in their 2008 catalogue, but the game was never released. Category:Games